


The Luau, The Lounger, and The Lady

by VestalVirgin



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Episode: Alter Ego, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 19:13:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1277728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VestalVirgin/pseuds/VestalVirgin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kathryn and Chakotay find themselves growing closer and learning more about each other during a shared meal and a walk along the beach at Neelix's luau. Late night coffee and a pesky chair in her quarters bring them even closer than either had imagined at the beginning of the party. Dedicated to Black Jaguar, who first asked about "that long, low chair in KJ's quarters."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Star Trek and characters belong to CBS. This story and any errors are mine.
> 
> A/N: A special thank you to KJaneway115 for the beta! As always, I have to fiddle with it after she has read it, so any errors and oddities are mine alone.

Chakotay hardly took his eyes off of her all evening.  Not because Kathryn was in any danger; they were aboard _Voyager_ enjoying a holodeck luau while the ship was holding position to collect data on a nebula.  Concern was not on his mind tonight.  That damn dress she was wearing had him fidgeting like a Ferengi who’d lost his Rules of Acquisition manual.

She was gorgeous in a Polynesian-style green and white sundress that hinted at enticing cleavage, narrow waist, and curvy hips.  Her hair was loosely swept back in a braid, and the lavender lei around her neck tinted her cheeks and highlighted her pale skin.  Chakotay couldn’t stop watching her, and if he wasn’t mistaken, she had been flirting with him all night. 

It had started as soon as they entered the party.  Just when Kathryn turned a bright smile his way that stopped his heart in his chest, she’d linked her arm in his and pulled him along to the drink table.  Chakotay had no choice but to follow her like a puppy on a short leash.  When he finally regained his senses, he was all too happy to accept the drink she handed him before being dragged off in another direction to speak with the senior officers. 

He still couldn’t remember what that conversation was about, because when Kathryn leaned across him to pick up an hors d’oeuvre, her breast rested against his arm and caused more than one muscle in his body to react.  He could have chalked it up to an accident of proximity if she hadn’t lingered there, sampling the different foods, and then lifted a chocolate truffle to his lips for him to taste.  When she finally took a half-step to the side and ended the elicit contact, he noted the twinkle in her eyes in the split second before she turned to admire a tropical flower arrangement. 

They had grown close over the years -- God, it _had_ been years -- spent commanding the ship and crew through the uncharted and unpredictable Delta Quadrant.  In an area of space that was hazardous to survival, Chakotay and Kathryn clung to each other as officers, confidantes, friends, and occasionally as they were tonight, each other’s “safe date.”  Only, somewhere along the way, he had stopped wanting it to be safe, and harbored a growing suspicion that she felt the same. 

Kathryn excused herself to go over and speak to Neelix, and Chakotay watched the sway of her hips and the way her dress swished across her toned legs like a metronome.  Voices and laughter around him blended into a sotto background music that heightened his narrowed focus onto the woman who’d captured his attention.  And then, she turned her head to look over her shoulder at him, braid swinging and hip cocking, a blossom of her lei laying against her cheek, and he felt that surely he was liquefying where he stood.  He’d always found her attractive, but tonight she was relaxed and smiling, and her excitement at the discovery of the unique nebula animated her petite frame and radiated from her strong face.  She was a vision like no other he had seen, and his senses overloaded.

A holographic waiter approached him with a tray of sweets, and Chakotay waved it away even as he silently thanked the program for breaking his freefall into the vortex that was Kathryn.  He deliberately turned his back to her and sat down at the table with B’Elanna, Vorik, and Tom.  The thread of their conversation was completely lost on Chakotay, and rather than make the effort to catch up, he drained his glass and looked over the rest of the crowd.  Tuvok was talking to the parasailing instructor, which seemed odd, and crew members had gathered in small groups scattered across the resort. 

Chakotay collected his wits and smiled as he watched the different groups relaxing together and engaging with one another.  It was good to see them having fun, and he made a mental note to thank Neelix for putting so much work into the luau.  This time of ease was well deserved by everyone, and it was the times like this that helped them hold onto sanity a little while longer, and duty a little bit tighter.  Neelix might be a questionable chef, but he was an excellent morale officer.

Chakotay realized Kathryn was standing beside him, and he took a tall glass of pink liquid from her.  “What is this?” he asked.

“It’s sweet, so I think you’ll like it.”  Her husky voice slipped through his mind and down his spine to his groin.  “It’s called a Sex on the Beach.”  The tingle in his groin raced back up to tease his thoughts with images of him and Kathryn alone on a blanket on the sandy shore.  He pictured himself licking her cleavage as she continued on about the drink.  “I was assured it is delicious, but cautioned to drink it slowly.  I have no idea what all was mixed together to create it.”

He held her gaze for a moment more, perhaps, than was proper.  “I’m willing to try it,” he said as he dropped his eyes to the glass and took a sip.  She sat down beside him and greeted their table mates, and Chakotay made the effort this time to follow the conversation and look at someone other than Kathryn.  B’Elanna was beautiful in her sundress, and Tom and Vorik seemed to have noticed, as well.  Chakotay knew Vorik didn’t stand a chance with her, and wasn’t surprised when a couple of minutes later, the Vulcan left the table.  Kathryn and Chakotay had discussed the odd but seemingly right match of Tom Paris and B’Elanna Torres, and hoped that the two lieutenants would find a way to stop their bickering long enough to discover that maybe they could be happy together. 

Kathryn’s knee bumped against Chakotay’s when she attempted to cross her legs, and she patted his thigh and said, “Excuse me.”  The imprint of her hand burned on his leg long after she had withdrawn the touch.  Over half of his sweet, fruity, and alcoholic mix was gone before he remembered her warning to drink it slowly.  He might not get drunk on the synthehol, but he was well on his way to a good buzz. 

The little patch of freckles on Kathryn’s shoulder was begging to be kissed, and he went so far as to lick his lips before his internal alarm sounded and wrenched his attention back to the party.  He sighed as he realized it was going to be long, lonely night.

Tom and B’Elanna left the table to mingle with their friends, and Kathryn turned her piercing blue eyes to Chakotay.  “How is the drink?” she asked.

“It’s good.”  He looked at his glass, now about three-quarters empty, and smiled at her.  “Potent, though.  Maybe we should have eaten something before our Sex on the Beach.”

She laughed at his innuendo.  “I think you’re right.  I feel it, too.” 

He wanted to say “not yet,” but kept that thought to himself and instead, stood up and pulled her chair out for her.  She laid her hand on his shoulder as she maneuvered around the chairs and table legs, and his thin shirt seemed to develop electro conductive properties that zapped his body.  He couldn’t believe she hadn’t felt it.  Then again, maybe she had, because she squeezed his shoulder and brushed against his side closer than was necessary as she stepped past him.  It took him a moment to pry his grip from the back of the chair and follow her to the banquet tables.   

When he reached her side, she handed him a plate and started pointing at foods for him to put on it.  He raised an eyebrow at her.

“If we get a little of everything, Chakotay, we can eat from both plates.”

He grinned.  “Would you like me to feed it to you, too?”

“No,” she laughed.  “But I’ll be sure to let you know if I need help.”

When they reached the end of the line, he handed his plate to her and said, “I’ll get us another drink while you sit down.  Same drink, or do you want something different?”

“I’m game for another if you are,” she answered.

“More Sex on the Beach coming up.”  He raised his eyebrows at her, and Kathryn’s laughter could be heard all the way back to the table.  He shook his head and couldn’t seem to wipe the grin off his face as he ordered the drinks from the tiki bar.  When he carried the glasses to the table, he was glad no one was sitting with her.  He leaned over her to set her drink down and said quietly, “I think you ordered these on purpose.”

She sat back and looked up at him with a half-smile.  “I didn’t know what it was called until after Neelix made it and gave it to me.”

He sat beside her and laid his napkin in his lap.  “Well, at least somebody is getting a kick out of it.”  They slid the two plates together between them and sampled the food.  Now that he had something to occupy him, Chakotay was able to relax and listen to Kathryn talk about vacationing in Hawaii.

When she finished her tale, she said, “I remember you saying once that you wanted to swim in the Gulf of Mexico again.  Do you like beaches?”

“I do.  I love the water.  Oceans, lakes, rivers -- it doesn’t matter to me as long as it’s a beach.  There is nothing more relaxing than sitting on a sandy shore after a long day and watching the water glow with improbable reflections of color as the sun sets over the horizon.”

Kathryn laid her hand over his between them.  “Nor so invigorating as watching a sunrise streak across a mirrored expanse and realizing a new day has dawned with possibilities as vast as the waves before you.”

“We will see the oceans of Earth again someday, Kathryn.  Maybe when we do, we can find a quiet shore and watch the sunrise and sunset together.”

For a moment, hope and delight shone from her eyes.  “It’s a date, Commander.”  Then the moment was gone.  She lifted her hand from his and tasted a fruit pastry, commenting that Neelix had done a surprisingly good job with the food. 

A holographic dance instructor was attempting to lead several of the crew in the traditional hula, and the command team laughed at their antics.  Chakotay remarked, “They may look silly, but I’m glad they are comfortable enough with each other to have fun and not care that they look silly.”

“It is wonderful, isn’t it, Chakotay?” Kathryn said with a smile. 

“I’ll hold down the fort here if you want to go and give it a try.”

She laughed and lifted her drink.  “Oh, no.  It will take several more of these before you see me out there.  Feel free to join them yourself, though.”

“Ha!  No, thank you.  A waltz or a slow dance, I can do.”  He pointed to the giggling, gyrating dancers.  “That, I won’t even attempt.  I prefer to keep my dignity intact.”

Her face was flushed pink from her laughter.  “You mean to tell me your boxing agility doesn’t help you?”

“It helps all right,” he said with a mock leer.  “But not on the dance floor.”

She turned redder and bumped him with her shoulder.  “Did you know I took ballet for several years?”  She leaned closer to him and lowered her voice conspiratorially.  “As a matter of fact, I agreed to perform at Talent Night.  The Dance of the Dying Swan.”

“I’m sure you will make the most graceful expiring swan ever seen, Captain.”  They collapsed against each other until she was dabbing tears from her eyes with a napkin.  Several deep breaths allowed them to collect themselves, but they were still grinning widely as they finished their drinks.  Chakotay tossed his napkin onto the table and held out his hand.  “Would you care for a stroll?”

“I’d like that.”  She placed her hand in his as they stood up, and then linked her arm around his elbow as they made their way to the simulated beach.  They walked slowly and stopped to speak with the various groups of crew members.  It didn’t escape his notice that when they stopped, she would slide her arm from his but remained as close to his side as possible. 

They continued their leisurely walk and halts to chat until they reached the small grass hut at the edge of the sand.  When they were alongside the wall, Kathryn stepped in front of him and turned to say something.  He watched her eyes suddenly widen and her chest push toward him as she hissed through her teeth in surprise.  Tom Paris slid to halt behind her, a look of horror contorting his features as a toy gun dropped from his hand.  Kathryn wiped the back of her neck and stared at the water on her hand. 

“Captain!” Tom cried.  “I’m so sorry.  I heard a voice.  I thought it was Chell hiding.”  He swiped at the cold droplets sliding down Kathryn’s bare shoulder, making her push further toward Chakotay.

“Mr. Paris!” Chakotay barked.  Tom balked when he realized his hand was on the captain’s skin, and he snatched his fingers away from her.  “Do you have a death wish, Mr. Paris?”

“N…No, sir!”

“Pick up the toy.”

“Yes, sir!”  Tom scooped up the water gun from the sand.

“Now, Mr. Paris, if I’m reading the look in the captain’s eyes correctly, you have about three seconds to live.  I suggest you run.”

“Good idea, sir!”  Tom was several strides across the beach before his muttered, “Sorry, Captain!” reached the command team.     

Chakotay watched Kathryn’s shock give way to mirth, and she started to chuckle.  He grinned and ordered the computer to give him a bath towel.  When the cloth appeared, Kathryn turned and lifted her damp braid so he could dry off her back.  “Tom is fast when he needs to be,” she laughed.

“That he is.   Would you like me to get you a sweater?  That water must have been cold; you have chills.”

“I’m okay, though I fear my hair is a lost cause.  It will never dry in this braid.”

“Your hair is lovely,” he said without thinking.  She smirked at him over her shoulder, and he dropped his eyes to the back of her dress wipe the water from it.  Luckily, the toy gun wasn’t very powerful and only a couple of wet spots showed on the material.  “Uh, if it bothers you, I’ll take it down,” Chakotay offered. 

Her blues eyes twinkled.  “I think I’ll keep it like this for now.”

He slid the braid from her hand and gently squeezed the towel around it.  “Maybe this will help some.  We can still go after Tom if you want to.  Or would you like me to write him up for an assassination attempt?”

“I’ll let him stew for a while.  I’m sure he is imagining all sorts of scenarios for his punishment.”

Chakotay grinned at her and ran his hand over her back to check for any water he might have missed.  She shivered under his touch, and his fingers stilled on the base of her neck.  “I think I got it all,” he said as his fingers slipped from her skin. 

“Yes, that feels much better,” she said quietly. 

Chakotay dropped the towel at the corner of the hut and held out his elbow.  “Shall we continue our walk?  We can plot your revenge as we go.”  He laid his hand over hers on his arm.  They reached the simulated beach and slowly ambled along the waterline. 

“For a holoprogram, this is a nice place,” Kathryn commented as she looked out over the ocean.  “I’m not much of one to visit tourist resorts, but even the photonic scenery is a relaxing change from bulkheads and data displays.”

“It is, isn’t it?  You’re not anxious to get back to work analyzing the nebula?”

She glanced at him with a soft smile.  “Not at the moment.  It will still be there in the morning.  Tell me, Commander, what places do you like to visit when you come to the holodeck?”

Chakotay tugged his ear and his cheek dimpled with a half-smile.  “Well, there is the boxing ring, and combat simulations.  I have to stay sharp if I’m going to protect you from water guns and other dangers.”  Kathryn chuckled.  “Once, I ran a simulation of the Arizona desert where I spent a couple of weeks at an archaeology dig.”

“Do you ever visit your home?”

He shook his head.  “No.  The last memories I have of seeing my home planet are not ones I care to revisit.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, Chakotay.  I wasn’t thinking.”

“It’s okay.  I do see my home in my vision quests sometimes.  At least that way, my spirit guide is often with me, and I can talk to my family.”

“I’ve never programmed my home in Indiana, either,” she said quietly.  “I miss it, but I don’t want to see it until I am actually there, standing on the lawn and watching my mother come out of the house I grew up in.”

“You don’t use it to remind you of why you are so determined to return?” he asked.

“No.  I have enough memories and emotions to serve as a constant reminder of that.”

“And dreams,” he added.  They had slowed to a stop and were facing the water, both of them deep in thought of their situation and the fact that they didn’t belong where they were.

“Kathryn, what do you see when you dream of our return to the Alpha Quadrant?”

She was quiet for a moment, and her hand tightened over his arm.  “I see Earth for the first time through the viewscreen on the bridge.  I dream of standing on terra firma and watching the crew being greeted with hugs and tears of joy by their families.”  She dipped her head and then looked at him from the corner of her eye.  “I see myself handing over control of Voyager, and telling whatever admiral is nearby that I am taking a long vacation.”

He chuckled.  “That sounds nice.”

“What do you dream of, Chakotay?”

He grew serious, and she watched a shadow of pain in his eyes.  “My dreams of returning aren’t quite as pleasant.  I am, after all, supposed to be your prisoner.  I see Starfleet security leading me off the ship to be detained.  Long interrogations and being kept away from the friends I’ve made here on the ship.  I imagine I’ll have to fight to keep the Maquis out of prison.  And when I’m really troubled, I dream of Starfleet handing me over to the Cardassians.”  He attempted to soften his expression for her.  “But from now on, I will dream that sometime, somehow before my imprisonment, I will stand on a beach by your side and watch the sunrise.”

Kathryn turned to face him and laid her hand on his chest.  “Chakotay, I would never let them send you to prison, and certainly not Cardassia.  I hope you know that.”

“I believe you will do whatever you can to help me and the rest of the Maquis.  In the end, it won’t be your decision, though.  If the Federation so readily abandoned the colonies to keep peace with the Cardassians, why should they care what happens to a few Maquis terrorists?”  He looked her in the eye and held her gaze.  “It may not matter by the time we get back.  But I need you to know that even with my expectations of being detained, I will continue to do everything in my power to help you get this ship home.  I will never jeopardize our mission because of my own misgivings of what awaits.”

“I know that.  I trust you, maybe more than I’ve ever trusted anyone.”  Her hand pressed harder over his heart, and then with a deep breath, they turned and started walking again. 

Chakotay spotted a seashell and knelt down to pick it up.  He hefted it in his palm and turned it over.  Kathryn knelt beside him and sat back on her heels, so he sat down in the sand and held the shell out to her.  He said, “Thousands of years ago, some of the first monetary systems used shells for bartering.  I wonder how much this one would have been worth?”  He laid it in her palm and let his fingertips brush across her hand as he let go. 

She studied the way the moonlight shimmered over the smooth inner surface of the shell.  “I think this one would have been worth the village,” she replied quietly.

His eyes wandered over her graceful neck and the tiny freckles barely visible above the edge of her dress over the curve of her breasts.  “It is striking,” he whispered.  A faint blush rose over her pale skin, and he followed it up to her cheeks.  “The greatest value is not found in possessions, but in our appreciation of simple beauty.”

Kathryn smiled.  “Are you turning philosopher on me, Commander?”

“I certainly hope not,” he answered with a laugh.  “I have my code of ethics and honor, but my life has not exactly been one that I would recommend for anyone else.”  He winked at her.  “I am a renegade, remember?”

Her laughter was infectious.  “I fear that out here, _Voyager_ is a ship of renegades.  Who knows?  By the time we get home, I may be sitting in prison beside you.”

Chakotay stood and helped her up.  “I would welcome your company anywhere, my renegade Captain, but I hope you don’t mind if I put prison at the bottom of the list.”

They started walking back toward the resort level.  “You have a list?” she asked.

He rested his hand on the small of her back and leaned toward her.  “A man has to have some secrets.”

“Is that so?  It just so happens I have a long time to discover them.”

“Yes, you do.  I have no doubts that you will succeed.”  His heart filled with joy at the bright smile that lit her face.

They reached their table again and found a covered tray and a large bouquet of tropical flowers.  Neelix approached them and said, “Captain, these things are for you.  Just a few snacks and sweets, and I had noticed you enjoying the flowers earlier.  Maybe they will help brighten up your quarters.”

“Thank you, Neelix.  They’re lovely.  You have done a wonderful job with the luau.”

Neelix grinned at her praise and excused himself to return to the bar.  Kathryn turned to Chakotay.  “I’ll make you a deal, Commander.  If you will help me carry these things to my quarters, I’ll serve coffee.  Or would you prefer another drink?”

“Coffee sounds good.  I’ll take the sweets, you take the flowers.”

She laughed.  “Be sure that tray makes it intact.”

He flashed a hurt look toward her.  “I thought you said you trust me, Kathryn.”

“Oh, I do, with anything but sweets.”

He chuckled as he picked up the food and followed her out of the holodeck, once again captivated by the sway of her hips and the arch of her back in the fitted dress.


	2. Chapter 2

“Cream and two sugars?”  Kathryn stood at the replicator in her quarters, and Chakotay was inspecting the vase of tropical flowers she had placed in the middle of the table. 

He half-turned to her and said, “Yes, thank you.” 

“Such an abomination,” she sighed before ordering his coffee. 

“I apologize for my crime against nature,” he said with a smile.  She laughed and ordered black coffee for herself before carrying the cups to the sitting area.  Settling at the end of the couch, she crossed her ankles in front of her and carefully arranged her skirt over her knees.  Chakotay took the chair beside her and sampled his coffee.  “I suppose you feel the same way about my herbal teas.”

“No, I like tea.”  She glanced up from under her lashes.  “Well, some of it,” she qualified. 

“Fair enough.”  He pointed to the covered tray on the table.  “Would you like a snack?”

“I’m full.  Neelix really did a good job with the food, and I ate quite a bit.”

“I think he’s still trying to make up for disappointing you with the map incident.”

Her smile faded.  “Maybe.”

“B’Elanna says the exhaust manifolds have never been cleaner, though.”

“I had to reprimand him in some way.  But, every member of the crew has made mistakes at some point, myself included.”

“And me,” he added.  “You’re a good leader, Captain, and for most of the crew, disappointing you is the worst mistake they can make.  That includes you.”

“You mean disappointing myself?”

“Yes.”

She was quiet for a moment as she stared into her coffee cup.  “You’re right.  I’m not infallible, as much as I hate to admit that.  Out here, my mistakes could have devastating consequences for a hundred-and-fifty people.  I can’t afford to be afraid of making quick decisions, but that means that sometimes those decisions won’t be the right ones.”  She looked up at him.  “That’s why I appreciate your willingness to stand up to me and tell me what you think, even if I don’t always listen.  I need you to do that for me.”

“I’m much too strong-willed not to, Kathryn.”  His cheek dimpled with a half-smile.  “Just because I have a different opinion doesn’t mean that I’m right, either.  I figure one of us has to be close to the better option, though.”

“Let’s hope so.  Otherwise, you and I might find ourselves cleaning the manifolds.”  She leaned her head against the sofa back, then quickly rose up again.  Reaching behind her, she lifted her braid and let it slide through her hand.  “If you’ll excuse me, I think it’s time to take my hair down to dry.”

He rose when she stood up, and she smirked at him.  “Chivalry, Chakotay?”

He felt himself actually blush.  “Ah, I guess so,” he laughed.  “Pardon me.  It’s a habit.”

“I don’t mind.”  She squeezed his arm as she walked past him.  “As long as we’re not on duty.” 

He sat down and had just settled back in the chair when he heard a thud and a grunt, followed by what sounded like an expletive. 

“Kathryn?”  He quickly got up and turned toward the noise.  Through the doorway of her bedroom, all he could see was her sprawled over the lounger ass-end up, and her body shaking with giggles.  He rushed toward her and asked, “Are you all right?”

Her muffled voice came from somewhere near the floor between the chair and the wall.  “I’m fine.  I was trying to a pull a pin from my hair and tripped.”

“Well, it looks like you gave the chair a what-for.”  She laughed harder.  “Can you get up?”  He was still speaking to her backside, and it didn’t look to him like she could easily get out of her position without falling over the rest of the way.

“I’m sure if I stay here long enough, I can work something out.”

He laughed.  “I’ll help you.”  He went around the end of the chair, but there was little room for him to reach her.  Instead, he moved back behind her and stood with one leg against her buttocks and the other knee on the cushion beside her.  He reached under her arms to grasp the front of her shoulders and said, “Okay, on three.  One, two, three.”

Kathryn pushed off the floor with her hands while he pulled up, and she was suddenly kneeling on the chair with her back flush against his body.  Her hand flew up to her forehead, and she gasped, “Head rush.”

“Okay, I’ve got you.  I won’t let go until it passes.”  He held her as still as he could against him while her equilibrium caught up and her head stopped spinning.  “I’m sure the Sex on the Beach twice isn’t helping.”

She giggled again, and the sound traveled that path straight from his ear to his groin that only her voice seemed to know.  When she slowly rolled her neck, he realized his left arm was on her breast.  He cleared his throat and asked, “Better?” 

“I think so.”

“Stay where you are until you’re sure.  I don’t want you falling again.”  When he let go of her shoulders, she remained leaning against him.  He saw the pin she’d attempted to pull from her hair, so he gently untangled it and then slid the rest of the clips free.  Last, he removed the band from her braid and combed her hair out with his fingers.  She remained perfectly still, and he took that as a good sign. 

He slid his hands under her hair and massaged her scalp.  Her head dropped forward, and he worked his way through her auburn tresses, mesmerized by the silky strands and the darker, damp streaks.  As a low moan sounded from her, she raised her head and stretched her neck.  He reached forward to pull her hair back from her face, tucking it behind her ear as he leaned to the side on his knee and looked at her. 

“Thank you, Chakotay.”  Her voice was low and husky, and the smoldering in her eyes emboldened him.  He laid his hand on her jaw and lifted her face as he pressed his lips to hers.  She was still for a brief second and then melted into the kiss.  Lowering himself on his bent knee, he slid his other hand up her back and around her shoulders.  She gripped his arms, her lips parted, and they tasted each other for the first time as their tongues met with a light, sensual touch. 

They teased and caressed in unhurried delight until she slowly pulled away from him.  “Chakotay,” she breathed.  She raised her hand to his cheek and gazed into his eyes.  “I shouldn’t be doing this.”

“Why?”

“I don’t want us to be one of those mistakes I make.”

“I refuse to believe my feelings for you are a mistake, Kathryn.  This has been building between us since New Earth.  You feel it, too.”  He trailed his fingers down her jaw to her neck.  “You’re entitled to the same needs and desires as any other human on this ship.  Are you really willing to deny what’s between us for the next several decades?”

She smiled softly and wrapped her hand over his.  “I can’t deny what I feel for you.  What worries me is the ramifications of acting on those feelings.  This can’t change the command structure we have developed.  We have a duty to this ship and crew.  I won’t sacrifice command of _Voyager_ or our mission for my own desires.”

“I would never ask you to.  I meant what I said before.  I will do everything I can to help you get this ship home.  We’re both mature and experienced enough to make this work.”  He lightly kissed her forehead.

She touched his face again and ran her thumb over his lips.  “You’d tell me if I’m making a mistake?” she whispered.

“I’d list the reasons why.”  He kissed her fingertips, then reclined back in the long chair and pulled her on top of him.  Lips and tongues met once more to taste and tease as she lay against him.  His hands spread over the small of her back, and one ran up her spine to the skin of her shoulders bared above her dress. 

Kathryn hadn’t felt a man’s touch in a long time, and the sensations were almost overwhelming.  Emotions, including insecurity, were running high.  She broke off the kiss and pressed her cheek against his for a moment before looking at him. 

“Chakotay, is this a one-night stand?”

The hurt on his face told her what she needed to know.  “Kathryn, if you are expecting a one-night stand, it would be best if I leave now.”

“No.” She grabbed his hand he’d placed on the chair to push himself up.  “That’s not what I want.  I was afraid you did.”

He relaxed again and held onto her hand.  “I want you so badly it hurts, but not for one night.  You’re a beautiful woman, and I admit to a strong physical attraction, but you are so much more than your body.  Your mind, your strong will, your sense of right and wrong, your respect for others and all life -- I’m just as attracted to those qualities.  I want those things, too; I want all of you, Kathryn.”

“The captain comes along with Kathryn.  You can’t have one without the other.”

He brought her hand up to his chest.  “All of you.  Everything you are; everything you are willing to give me.”

“The captain can be stubborn and overbearing.”

He kissed her fingers.  “She is you, and I love that you are complex and challenging.”  He slid over and rolled her onto her side, curling his leg over hers to hold her tight and away from the edge of the chair.  “I want a relationship, and what we start tonight to be the beginning of trying hard to make something work between us.  The physical is only a part of the whole woman that makes my spine tingle and my heart skip.”

Kathryn pulled her fingers from his and wrapped her hand over his hip.  “You do know how to sweet talk a girl.”

He flipped her onto her back underneath him and nuzzled her ear.  “I also know how to make a girl moan.”  He licked under hear earlobe and nipped the sensitive spot. 

She moaned, and then giggled.  “I guess you do.”  Chakotay smiled against her jaw and pressed tiny kisses down her neck as he straddled her legs.  While his lips wandered over her collar bone and down her chest, his hand stroked her shoulder and down her arm.  Remembering his earlier vision, he thrust his tongue between her breasts and licked her cleavage.   

Her hands slid over his shoulders and chest, her fingers dipping under his collar.  She found her way to the buttons of his shirt and began unfastening them.  Pulling the shirt up his back to reach the last three buttons, she slid her hands across his chest and pushed the garment off his shoulders.  He groaned at the feel of her on his bare chest and raised his head to kiss her again.  Her tongue darted over his lips, and then she pushed him against him and sat up.

Kathryn kissed and explored his muscular chest, and he dropped his shirt over the edge of the chair.  He cupped her breasts and teased her nipples through her dress with his thumbs. One hand skimmed down her side and leg until he could push under her skirt and stroke her thigh.  Her legs were trapped between his pressing them together, and his fingertips slid from one thigh to the other as he moved higher. 

She lay back in the chair as his touch skimmed over her panties.  Unfastening his slacks, she slid her hand inside to feel him hot and hard.  She traced the length through his briefs and gently squeezed when he thrust into her palm.  Her hips rose with an answering thrust when he pushed his fingers into her panties and found her clit. 

Chakotay leaned over and kissed her passionately, driving his tongue between her lips as desire gave way to unbridled lust.  Moans and whimpers blended together, and heat seemed to arc between them. 

She pulled one leg from between his and bent her knee over his back, opening herself up to him.  Lifting her hips, she pushed her panties down and bunched her skirt up around her waist.  He circled and stroked her clit, sliding through her moist folds and teasing her opening before finding a rhythm over her button again. 

“Chakotay, we should…ahh…move to…the bed.”

“I’m not stopping until you come.”

“Oh, God.”  She gripped the edge of the lounger and ground against his hand.  Pressure built low in her belly as he drove her closer and closer to orgasm.  He raked his teeth over her neck and nibbled her earlobe.  Her body trembled and her neck arched.  Nothing else mattered to her but the fire in her nerves lit by his touch.  Her leg pulled Chakotay closer with the tightening of her muscles.

He increased his pressure, and her eyes snapped open as she gasped, and then they squeezed shut again.  Her hands locked around the back of his neck, her hips rose toward him, and the dam burst as she came hard.  Twisting away from his fingers over her too-sensitive nub, she clung to him against the white flash behind her eyes and flood of wet heat between her legs.  When her hips dropped back to the seat, he growled in her ear.  “Now, Kathryn.  I want to be inside you now.”

“Yes.  Please!”

He rose up and pushed her knees back to her breasts, then rolled her to the side.  “Turn over.”

She worked her way around in the narrow chair until she was on her knees with her legs between his, her hands clamped over the top of the backrest.  Chakotay flipped her skirt up, slid his pants and briefs down, and palmed his erection with one hand while grabbing her hip with the other.  He couldn’t remember ever being so hard in his life, and knew he would take her fast and hard.  Positioning his engorged tip to enter her, he possessed just enough coherence to say, “Tell me if I hurt you.”

“Do it, Chakotay.  Now!”

He pushed into her half way, then pulled back and slammed home in her tight sheath.  She rocked back against him and muffled a cry in the cushion. 

“You okay?”

“God, yes!”

He smiled and trapped her arms above her head over the seat with his.  Slow and steady was out of the question as hot, female come coated his length and trickled onto his sac.  He drove into her again and again, pinning her to the lounger with his broad chest against her back.  Her long, auburn tresses tickled his neck and shoulder, the scent of sex was heavy in the air, and the rasp of her dress against his stomach added another layer to already-raging sensations. 

Chakotay’s grunts in her ear grew louder with each pound of his shaft in her sex.  He watched her lick her lips and bite his arm beside her head.  The stimulation was all he needed to push him over the edge.  He buried himself in her as deeply as he could and turned his face to her neck to muffle his roar.  Writhing against her back, he pumped his seed into her until nothing was left but the aftershocks through his body.  Gasping for breath, he raised his head and gave one final, long thrust before pulling out of her. 

Chakotay sat back on his heels and pulled her down to sit on his thighs.  She rested back against him, and he slid his hands down her arms to link their fingers together.  After another minute, her husky voice said, “I can’t believe I was going to deny myself that.”

He chuckled and hugged her tightly.  “As much fun as that was, my knees will never forgive me if I don’t get up.  Maybe we can try the bed now?”

Kathryn laughed.  “Good idea.  There’s no way I’m explaining to the Doctor why we are both in sickbay for knee pain.  I should clean up, though.  I just changed the sheets this morning.”

“You go first.”  He eased out from under her and stood up, pulling up his underwear and slacks before helping her from the lounger. 

“Chakotay,” she said as her dress settled back over her legs.  “Next time, can we take our clothes off?”

“Ha!  Yes, we can.  As a matter of fact, we can take them off now if we’re getting in bed.”

She turned and lifted her hair so he could lower her zipper.  “At least you’re seeing me naked after the sex.  You can’t bail on me beforehand.”

He pushed the straps off her shoulders and followed the material with his eyes as it pooled around her feet.  Slowly lifting his gaze up her body, he turned her to face him.  She stepped out of the dress and panties, and he stared at her breasts.  “If I had seen you naked before, I would have come before I got close to you.”

Kathryn reached for his pants pulled them down, then lowered his briefs.  Even semi-erect, his size was evident.  He was a beautiful man, and she looked forward to trying out the bed.  “Oh, my,” she husked.  “No, this was definitely not a mistake.”


End file.
